Qui es tu ?
by Eridine-Anath
Summary: UA / OOC / M / Derek, mannequin arrogant et imbu de lui-même, se retrouve après un coma de trois sans souvenir de ce qu'il était. Or, il se rapelle bien de ce jeune homme qui venait le voir au chevet de son lit. Qui est-il ? Plus le temps passe, plus il fait des étrange le concernant. Derek veut en savoir plus mais, cela ne risquerait-il pas d'éveiller des souvenirs enfouis ?


**Note : **Repris sur la base d'une de mes fictions originales qui est téléchargeable à partir de mon site donc, cette fiction est totalement OOC et dans un Univers Alternatif.

Cette fiction traite du sunaturel... donc si vous n'aimez pas,... ne lisez pas.

Les personnages de TW ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Edouard.

**Pairing :** Sterek et un autre mais, cela c'est à découvrir au fur et à mesure de la lecture.

**Catégorie :** Romance / mystery / angst / en esperant que cela vous plaise en patientant pour mes autres fictions. Bonne lecture à tous ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions sur le fond de l'histoire !

* * *

**Qui es-tu ?**

* * *

Tout était nuageux, opalin et merveilleux quand il l'a vu avant que cet homme en uniforme de flic n'entre dans la lumière en lui soufflant : « _Dite-lui, dite-lui que je l'aime… dites-lui que je veillerais toujours sur lui et sa soeur… »_

.

Derek se réveilla douloureusement après un coma de trois mois, enfin d'après la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Elancée et très belle, il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle lui disait, du moins, il trouvait qu'elle parlait trop. Après un long speech dont ses tympans ne supportaient plus l'intonation aiguë, il la fixa un instant et la gorge sèche, il lui assena avec lassitude :

« — Je suis désolé, mais je ne vous remets pas…

Cela faisait déjà une semaine, depuis son réveil, qu'il la voyait venir dans sa chambre d'hôpital et rien, mais absolument rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Apparemment, ils étaient ensemble depuis quelques mois mais, ô grand soulagement, ils ne vivaient pas encore sous le même toit.

— Tu ne peux pas m'avoir oublié ! lui tonna-t-elle, je suis sûr que si tu regardais ces photos tu t'en souviendrais ! ajouta-t-elle en les posant sur son chevet. »

Derek n'en pouvait plus. Blasé, il lui demanda d'un geste de la main de bien vouloir sortir de sa chambre. Le regard noir qu'il reçut ne lui fit ni chaud et ni froid. Soulagé de la voir partir, il put enfin se rendormir en soupirant d'aise. Le corps fatigué, les exercices journaliers qui lui remettaient les muscles d'aplomb, l'avait énormément épuisé. Les paupières closes, il tomba facilement dans un sommeil lourd mais, étrange.

.

_« Qui es-tu ? »_

_Il ne discernait pas son corps mais, il avait vu ce jeune homme brun aux yeux noisette qui venait le voir. Derek posa tristement quelques secondes son regard sur son pauvre corps allongé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé et, depuis un certain temps, ce jeune inconnu venait le voir,… juste pour lui parler. Sa nouvelle forme ne lui permettait pas encore de tout comprendre alors, il le suivait comme une ombre. _

_« Tu ne dois pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans… pourquoi viens-tu me voir quand personne ne me rend visite. Tiens, oui, d'ailleurs… Pourquoi personne n'est là ? Te connaitrais-je ?»_

.

Derek se réveilla en sursautant sur son lit. Le regard perdu, les mains sur la tête, il ne comprenait pas ces rêves depuis qu'il était revenu. Etait-ce seulement des songes ? Son imagination ? Il serra des dents tant la migraine le fit souffrir. Une fulgurante douleur s'empara de sa tête puis, un cri s'échappa de sa gorge tout en alertant des infirmières qui accoururent au pied de son lit.

« — Tenez, prenez ce cachet… lui proposa l'une d'entre elles. Cela vous soulagera…

— Merci… »

Il savait qu'il était connu mais, il ne pensait pas être aussi séduisant même dans son état pitoyable. Elles étaient toutes à ses pieds et pourtant, il était indiffèrent à leurs attentions. Il ne voulait que rentrer chez lui, encore fallait-il qu'il sache où il habitait…

« — Dites-moi, commença-t-il à demander à l'une d'entre elles quand, un tantinet énervé, il les vit rougir comme une tomate.

Derek n'était pas à l'aise, il se sentait prisonnier d'un corps presqu'inconnu.

— Serait-il possible d'avoir la liste des personnes qui sont venus me voir s'il vous plait ? reprit-il. »

Exaspéré par leur attitude si collégienne, il soupira quand enfin elle lui apporta le feuillet. La liste était courte. Trois noms seulement… cela était lamentable… Qui était-il pour avoir si peu d'amis ? Et, où était sa famille ? Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage en se demandant vraiment quel genre de personnage il était.

Il avait appelé les trois personnes :

*Scott McCall était son agent et apparemment il n'avait pas un bon feeling avec lui.

*Kate Argent… ben, c'était cette blondasse à la voix aiguë et, dépité, il en frissonnait encore rien que de l'avoir, malheureusement, appelé.

*Laura Hale était sa petite sœur mais, elle lui avait raccroché au nez avant même de lui répondre.

Derek fit un bilan inquiétant : pas d'amis, plus de famille et sa soit disant petite copine dont il lui fit bien comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus la voir. Totalement désorienté, il jeta rageusement le feuillet par terre en conservant seulement le numéro de Laura.

**.**

**.**

Deux semaines plus tard, son chauffeur attitré, hé, oui monsieur ne se privait apparemment de rien le ramenait chez lui.

— Edouard, c'est bien cela… interrogea-t-il une dernière fois pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper.

— Oui, monsieur, répondit-il d'une voix froide et déconcertante.

En entendant le ton employé, Derek avait vraiment du souci à se faire…

— J'aimerais que vous soyez honnête avec moi, dit-il au pas de sa porte.

D'une cinquantaine d'années, le vieil homme avait un regard gris qui lui semblait bien, oui parce qu'il doutait encore de ses capacités à lire à travers les regards, sincère. Quand Derek le vit hocher la tête, il demanda timidement, comme un enfant qui désirait un jouet :

— Comment suis-je réellement ? Mais, se reprit-il rapidement,… ne me faites pas de cadeaux… je peux tout supporter…

Du moins, l'espérait-il…

— Je crains que monsieur ne soit pas encore prêt à entendre ce que j'ai à lui dire, commença-t-il d'une voix sèche.

— S'il vous plait Edouard, supplia-t-il en joignant ses deux mains en une prière.

Derek discerna de l'incompréhension dans ses yeux comme si, son interlocuteur venait de tomber sur un extraterrestre. Ce dernier se mit face à sa personne en lui disant d'une traite et en pesant chacun de ses mots :

— Bien, Mr Hale, vous êtes un être cynique, arrogant, malveillant, calculateur, imbus de vous-même, chiant, emmerdant à souhait…

— C'est bon… coupa-t-il en levant une main,… Merci d'avoir été franc… bredouilla-t-il en ouvrant la porte et ajouta sans le regarder,… maintenant, je vais me cacher chez moi et n'en sortir que lorsque j'aurais atteint votre âge…

Il se rendait nerveusement compte, combien il était simplement un horrible personnage. Il l'invita son chauffeur à entrer et, devant le visage inquiet de ce dernier, Derek l'entendit lui demander :

— Vous sentez-vous bien monsieur ?

Le jeune Hale jeta son sac et sa veste par terre pour s'assoir sur la marche de l'escalier qui lui faisait face. La tête entre les mains, il prit une profonde respiration.

— Suis-je donc, si… tenta-t-il en fixant Edouard qui hocha piteusement la tête.

— Mais, rassurez-vous Mr Hale, vous avez au moins une amie qui vous est très proche, lui révéla son chauffeur d'un ton moqueur.

Derek sourit enfin d'une bonne nouvelle quand il vit Edouard ouvrir l'une des portes fenêtres du grand salon. Un labrador noir vint se jeter sur lui et, sous l'effet de surprise, Derek se mit à grogner en fixant le vieil homme qui éclata de rire.

— Vous trouvez ça marrant ! s'écria-t-il énervé et se releva rapidement tant sa putain de vie ne ressemblait… finalement à rien.

Derek possédait une grande maison de quatre chambres, de deux salles de bains, de deux salles de douches etc… en somme il était riche… et avait une chienne : Ric. Voilà en quoi se résumait sa vie… juste un bien materiel…

— Veuillez m'excuser pour cet écart, cela ne se produira plus monsieur, lui dit Edouard comme s'il avait un bâton coincé dans le derrière.

Le maitre des lieux caressa sa chienne qui parut lui faire la fête puis, en levant son regard gris sur le vieil homme, il s'excusa de s'être emporté.

— C'est que… je ne me souviens de rien… marmonna-t-il en baissant la tête, quand je me regarde, je vois celui que j'ai été à seize ans… et, non, cet homme que je suis censé être aujourd'hui…

En balançant ses mains comme si la vie se foutait de sa gueule, il ajouta :

— Je n'avais pas d'amis… vous allez me dire que ça ne change pas trop à ce que je peux constater…

Il continua péniblement en croisant le regard peiné d'Edouard :

— Je n'en avais pas parce que… j'étais timide,… on me disait que j'étais effacé,… que j'étais inintéressant,… que j'étais un idiot parmi tant d'autres,… que je ne ressemblais à rien…

Il s'assit lamentablement à même le sol, le corps chancelant de cette vérité qu'il avait été. Les souvenirs d'enfance ne lui rappelaient que de mauvais instant et, encore se disait-il, il ne les avait peut-être pas tous récupérés.

— J'ai dû devenir le pire des cons pour revenir au point de départ… rit-il subitement par l'absurdité de la situation.

—Mr Hale, vous devriez aller vous coucher, je vais vous préparer votre diner, lui suggéra son chauffeur.

Derek, interloqué par cette annonce, le dévisagea quand le vieil homme lui expliqua :

— Je suis votre domestique.

Une quinte de fou rire s'empara nerveusement de tout son corps. Décidément, la vie était vraiment surprenante… écroulé de rire, il se mit à taper le sol de sa paume tant il avait du mal à respirer. Derek se plia en deux tellement tout lui paraissait loin de ce qu'il savait encore de lui puis, son rire nerveux laissa place aux sanglots… Son majordome, surement inquiet, posa une main sur son épaule comme pour l'apaiser :

— Ce n'est… rien… juste que… je dois être… une erreur… répondit Derek entre rire et larme,… Laissez-moi seul, s'il vous plait…

.

_« Qui es-tu ? »_

_Le jeune inconnu était assis à une chaise à côté de son lit d'hôpital. Il lui prenait la main comme s'il le connaissait. Derek se surprit à aimer regarder la couleur de ses yeux noisette. Il y avait beaucoup de tendresse et de douceur mais, dans sa voix, de la peine s'en ressentait. Flottant à ses côtés, Derek essayait de l'écouter :_

_'' Je repasserais demain si j'ai le temps… parce que tu sais, ce n'est pas facile après une longue journée de boulot, si je ne suis pas trop fatigué, promis je passe… ''_

_Derek le vit lui serrer fortement la main puis, il l'entendit murmurer ''Je t'aime bien… peut-être à demain''._

_« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »_

**.**

**.**

Edouard n'avait jamais vu son maître de cette manière. Habitué à recevoir des sarcasmes et des piques odieuses, il était plutôt surpris de ce revirement. Lui avait-on échangé son horrible maitre par un saint ? Cependant, il dut admettre que dans ses yeux, la peur se lisait facilement. Il se souvint encore le jour de sa première rencontre lors de son entretien. La seule phrase qui l'avait marqué était suivie d'un regard franc et noir :

« _Vous ne me m'adresserez jamais la parole sauf si je vous pose une question, je vous laisse libre de faire ce qui vous semble bon pour moi._ »

Il n'était pas du genre à se préoccuper de ce jeune garçon de vingt-quatre ans. Edouard l'entendait parfois pleurer depuis qu'il était rentré et c'était bien la première fois en six ans qu'il l'écoutait. Malgré la haine qu'il avait envers son employeur, il souhaitait le consoler mais, cette barrière qu'il s'était mise entre eux avait du mal à céder… Demain… peut-être, arrivera-t-il à lui en parler.

.

Une semaine où il était chez lui et, déjà, Derek ne s'y retrouvait pas avec ses armoires.

— Edouard ! cria-t-il à plein poumon.

Bien que ses nuits étaient envahies de rêves étranges, il se réveillait toujours en sueur comme si une force lui demandait de se rappeler de quelque chose d'important mais, avec ses affreuses migraines, il ne savait plus si tout ce qu'il voyait était vrai… Son majordome arriva à pas de course, essoufflé :

— Vous désirez, monsieur ?

Derek lui décocha un regard en biais en lui demandant de l'appeler par son prénom car, cela lui faisait bizarre les ''monsieur par-ci, monsieur par-là''.

— Bien, Derek.

— Ça ne vous embêterez pas de me dire quoi porter, s'il vous plait ? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Edouard se disait que le ciel lui était surement tombé sur la tête. Le jeune Hale _qui_ voulait qu'il l'appelle par son prénom et, en plus, il devenait _agréablement_ poli… En remarquant des cernes sous les yeux du jeune homme, il en profita pour savoir s'il dormait bien depuis son retour.

— Non, commença-t-il en s'asseyant au bord de son lit,… Je fais des rêves étranges…

Il se tut devant le visage sérieux d'Edouard.

— Derek, je t'écoute,… reprit le plus âgé,… je ne vais pas te juger… en même temps, tutoie-moi aussi…

Finalement, Edouard apprécia de l'appeler par son prénom. Lui qui pensait qu'il aurait du mal à le faire. Comme son maitre parut subitement dans les nuages, il se permit de l'étudier. Derek devait être épuisé après ces quelques nuits. Combien de fois l'avait-il entendu descendre pour regarder la télé ? Il se doutait bien qu'il n'était radicalement plus le même mais, qu'avait-il pour être autant effrayé ? Bien avant l'accident, Derek ne lui adressait jamais la parole et, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, son jeune maitre était toujours froid et glacial.

Edouard aimait bien ce côté indécis parce que Derek paraissait plus humain que ''con''. Même son visage était plus accueillant et chaleureux… ''pourvu que ça dure''… parce que connaitre et, malheureusement s'attacher, au jeune Hale de cette manière le ferait surement souffrir si,… l'ancien arrogant revenait.

— Non, en fait, ce n'est rien… répondit Derek.

— Non, vous… Tu voulais que je t'écoute et mon travail consiste aussi à te soutenir,… mentit-il en sachant que le silence avait toujours été présent entre eux.

Edouard espérait que cette réponse le pousserait à se confier.

— Voilà, je fais des rêves bizarres… comme si, durant mon coma, j'étais sorti de mon corps… reprit-il en scrutant la réaction de son majordome qui ne paraissait pas du tout inquiet. Et… le pire, c'est que cela me vient au compte-gouttes…

Derek attendit anxieusement une réponse qui ne vint pas.

— Laisse faire… c'est moi, qui divague… dit-il en balayant d'un geste de la main devant lui.

Edouard croyait beaucoup en ce genre de chose. Après lui avoir demandé quelques détails, il finit par lui dire :

— A mon avis mais, cela n'est que le mien après tu peux en faire ce que tu veux, mais je pense que tu devrais le retrouver et puis, comme tu es encore en convalescence, tu peux te permettre de t'occuper l'esprit avec ça…

Derek lui sourit et se leva pour le serrer dans ses bras pour le remercier mais, celui-ci s'écarta, surpris par son geste si loin de sa personnalité. Derek, blessé de comprendre à quel point son '' _lui_ '' d'avant lui bouffait la vie, partit s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain. Edouard ne s'attendait à aucune de ses réactions puis, en se mordant la langue, il patienta plusieurs minutes avant de se décider de frapper à la porte :

— Derek… tu ne te caches pas parce que je n'ai pas voulu te serrer dans mes bras quand même ? demanda-t-il pour se rassurer.

La porte s'ouvrir sur un Derek qui faisait mine de bouder les bras croisés en fixant le sol.

— Si, justement… tu voulais que je réagisse comment ? dit-il le sourire moqueur aux coins des lèvres.

L'un en face de l'autre, le majordome lui promit que la prochaine fois, il lui ferait un gros câlin quand il le voudra.

— Si, je te le demande maintenant ? s'enquit-il d'une voix mal assurée en haussant d'un sourcil.

Pour la première fois, Edouard semblait se retrouver devant un enfant et en faisant mine de céder, il écarta les bras où le jeune homme s'y blottit en le remerciant. Troublé par tant de changement, le domestique pria pour qu'il reste ainsi et que son ancienne mémoire ne revienne jamais… car au fond, c'est comme ça qu'il l'aimait le mieux. Jamais le jeune Hale n'avait eu de geste affectueux envers qui conque et, le cœur ravivé,… il sourit.

Le majordome avait cette envie d'être aussi qu'un père pour ce dernier et, au vu des derniers jours qui s'écoulaient, il avait du mal à cerner le nouveau Derek. Il était devenu le contraire de ce qu'il était… plus ouvert et plus sensible aux choses qui l'entouraient.

.

_« Qui es-tu ? »_

_Derek revit encore ce jeune homme mais, cette fois-ci, il pleurait en silence. Son cœur semblait souffrir de le voir dans cet état… pourtant, il en était certain, il ne le connaissait pas... Il aurait tant voulu le consoler mais, tel un fantôme, il ne pouvait pas le toucher…_

_''Je suis désolé… entendit-il de la voix brisée du jeune homme, je ne pourrais plus venir te voir… ça y est, il nous a quitté… je n'aurais plus le temps entre mes deux travails… tu sais, j'ai entendu beaucoup de méchanceté sur toi… mais, je suis sûr que tu es quelqu'un de bien au fond de toi… reviens vite parmi les vivants… car, je suis sûr que les anges ne veulent pas encore de toi…''_

_Derek, touché par ses mots, était aussi inquiet s'il ne venait plus le voir. C'était comme si cet inconnu prenait lentement une place importante dans sa vie… Il le regardait pleurer et, face à son impuissance, il resta seulement à ses côtés… puis, en voyant qu'il partait, il discerna un sourire forcé sur ses lèvres qui souffla :_

_''Je sais que ça n'arrivera pas mais, si un jour ça t'aurais dit… je boss au Mc do du centre-ville le soir ou sinon, en journée je boss dans le musée… je te laisse…''_

_Tristement Derek le fixa quand, soudainement, le jeune homme revint vers son corps et déposa un baiser sur l'une de ses joues en lui murmurant '' c'était deux mois merveilleux à parler avec toi, je t'aime…''_

_Immobile et affligé par ces quelques mots, Derek voulait en savoir plus sur lui… « Je veux te suivre, je veux te connaitre »_

.

.

Derek fulminait dans la cuisine. Depuis une semaine, il cherchait ce jeune inconnu qui le hantait. Il était allé au Mc Do incognito ainsi qu'au musée et il n'avait pas réussi à le trouver. Il était revenu bredouille et cela ne fit qu'empirer ses rêves. Il le voyait toujours et, le cœur battant, il ne comprenait pas ses nouvelles sensations qui le parcouraient à chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

Les mains dans les poches, Derek avait aussi peur… parfois, la nuit, au lieu de voir le jeune homme, il entendait dans une profonde obscurité, une voix glaciale et grinçante lui dire que l'ombre de celui qu'il fut, reviendrait. A cette pensée son corps en frissonna nerveusement parce qu'il ne voulait pas de cet homme, de celui qu'il avait été…

— Derek… l'appela Edouard qui aperçut son regard dans le vague.

Ce dernier releva son visage pâle :

— J'ai Scott McCall, ton agent au bout du fil… dit-il en lui passant le téléphone.

— Oui ? répondit-il en le prenant.

— Ha Derek, j'ai une soirée où tu es absolument convié à être présent donc je passe te prendre ce soir !

Le jeune homme fixa un instant le combiné puis, en passant son regard sur son majordome :

— J'ai une soirée ce soir ! grommela-t-il en finissant par contempler ses chaussures.

— Et, quel est donc le problème ? demanda Edouard puis, en suivant le regard du jeune Hale, il ajouta,… tu as peur de perdre pied ?

― Ha ha… se moqua-t-il en essayant de se ressaisir.

Derek s'assit sur une chaise pendant que le plus âgé lui servit une seconde tasse de café :

— Ben… c'est que… commença-t-il en bredouillant,… je ne me souviens de rien,… comment suis-je censé me comporter ? Comment dois-je parler aux gens ?

— Je t'aiderais… mais, tu n'aimeras surement pas savoir comment tu étais avec eux… confirma Edouard en roulant des yeux.

— De toute façon, si j'étais con et qu'il ne m'appréciait pas,… je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus… ça ne doit pas être dur…

— Tu as tout à fait raison… répondit le majordome en souriant,… essaies d'agir comme tu le sens, toi…

Derek termina son liquide noir puis, timidement, il lui demanda :

— Est-ce que… non, laisse tomber… dit-il en se levant mais, il fut retenue par la main d'Édouard.

― Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu m'inquiètes ? dit-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Derek ne voulait pas paraitre effrayé mais, au fond, il l'était. Il savait que ce n'était pas lui… que ce qu'il vivait actuellement n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait été et, pourtant, il voulait essayer de rester comme il était maintenant. Car, il avait cet affreux sentiment que l'ancien lui le narguait,… comme si tout cela n'était qu'une punition…

― Je ne veux pas de moi… tenta-t-il devant les yeux ronds de son majordome, enfin… je ne veux pas de l'ancien Derek… finit-il d'une voix tremblante sans lui avouer que l'ancien lui faisait peur.

― Derek, arrête de te prendre la tête avec ça… commença Édouard d'un ton serein,… pour moi, je vois ta perte de mémoire comme une seconde chance, alors, saisis-la…

Penaud et complètement déboussolé, le jeune Hale se dirigea dans sa salle de bain. Debout, face à son reflet comme chaque jour, Derek essayait de se souvenir de qui il était. Il avait cette impression d'avoir encore seize ans : inutile, vaurien, petit… tout l'inverse de ce qu'il devait être.

**.**

**.**

Derek se demanda, finalement à quoi rimer sa présence. Personne n'était venu lui adresser la parole et il était près de minuit lorsqu'il décida d'aller prendre l'air sur la terrasse. Un verre vide à la main, il fixait la lune. Sa vie n'était pas celle qu'il espérait à ses seize ans et, encore moins sans amis… Qu'avait-il donc fait pour en arriver là ? Ou plutôt que lui était-il arrivé ?

Il était toujours seul et, comme le lui rappela Édouard, il n'avait plus ses parents. Sa petite sœur, quant à elle, ne lui parlait plus depuis plusieurs années et, le majordome n'en connaissait pas la raison.

― Souhaitez-vous un autre verre monsieur ? entendit-il derrière lui.

La voix… cette voix, c'était celle qu'il écoutait chaque nuit et, le cœur battant, il tourna légèrement son regard qui captura les yeux noisette de son interlocuteur. Derek déglutit et ne put lui répondre tant il ne s'y attendit pas. Le jeune homme était là, le sourire aux lèvres… voire presque figé sur son visage. Le serveur remplaça son verre vide par du champagne et, durant cet échange, leurs doigts s'effleurèrent en le faisant tressaillir. Derek ressentit un drôle de frisson le parcourir le long de son dos et, totalement enraciné, il le vit repartir. Dans un sursaut de courage, il tenta dans un murmure :

― Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Le jeune homme se retourna et lui sourit, prêt à lui répondre quand un homme aux cheveux blonds surgit, la colère ancrée dans le regard. Ce dernier bouscula violemment le jeune serveur qui renversa son plateau dans un brouhaha de verres brisés. Derek eut le temps d'éviter le poing de l'opportun et, d'un réflexe inouï, il le maintenait durement dans sa main droite en entendant ce dernier lui crier :

― T'es vraiment qu'un sale petit connard ! Tu couches avec ma sœur et après tu la jettes !

Sans se laisser démonter, le jeune Hale commença à grincer entre ses dents comme si la réponse était inscrite dans sa mémoire :

― Ta sœur n'est qu'une croqueuse de diamant ! Alors, si jamais, tu t'avises à revenir me voir…

Il glissa le poing du blond derrière le dos de celui-ci et agrippa de sa seconde main son épaule en l'entendant gémir.

― Dis-toi qu'elle te retrouvera dans un lit d'hôpital ! Ai-je bien été assez clair ! finit-il par lui vomir aux creux de l'oreille de ce dernier.

Derek repoussa brutalement le frère de son ex-petite amie qui ajouta :

― De toute façon, derrière ton minable masque, tu n'es qu'un simple déchet ! Tu resteras toujours qu'un pauvre con…

Le jeune Hale ne put le laisser terminer sa phrase qu'en lui décochant un coup poing puis, en le désignant d'un doigt :

― Casse-toi ! Ou, je t'assure que je n'épargnerais pas ta jolie gueule ! cria-t-il.

Derek le regarda déguerpir à toutes jambées puis, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le serveur qui se releva en le dévisageant. A cet instant, il sut qu'il venait de le décevoir. Il y avait une telle tristesse dans ses yeux noisette qu'il avait cette impression de la ressentir avec violence. Le jeune Hale se pencha pour l'aider à ramasser quand une voix bourrue, à l'attention du serveur, tonna derrière lui:

― Hey ! Mr Stilinski ! Je ne te paie pas pour discuter avec les gens !

Le sang de Derek ne fit qu'un tour et, en se tournant vivement, il posa un regard assassin sur le supérieur de ce dernier en lui braillant d'une voix cinglante :

― Hey ! Il vient de se faire bousculer alors, je vous prierais de ne pas lui parler sur ce ton ! Ou, je peux vous assurer que vous n'aurez plus personne à servir !

― Veuillez m'excuser Mr Hale, je ne vous avais pas reconnu… bredouilla l'homme.

Le temps de finir, le serveur était déjà parti. Le cœur affolé, Derek le chercha de ses yeux et, en zigzaguant entre les invités, il lui courut après. Sans prêter attention aux regards qui se posèrent sur sa personne, Derek l'empoigna quand, le jeune homme lui murmura, en plantant un regard noir lourd de reproche :

― Ne le prenez pas pour vous, Monsieur Hale, mais je sais me défendre,… dit-il en retirant son poignet,… maintenant, je vous prie de me laisser, j'ai du travail…

Immobile, Derek se tut devant cette voix si soudainement froide et, le corps chancelant, il le regarda rejoindre les cuisines. Le visage subitement durci, une rage s'empara de lui comme jamais, depuis son réveil il n'avait ressenti : car, personne ne s'autorisait de lui répondre de cette manière et, quoiqu'il en pensait, de colère, il poursuivit le jeune Stilinski et, en le saisissant durement par le bras, il l'emmena en retrait.

L'un en face de l'autre, toute rage fut instantanément remplacé par une autre sensation encore jusque-là inconnue. Troublé, Derek le scruta attentivement de son regard gris comme si le temps lui laissait quelques secondes de répits pour comprendre que ce jeune homme avait une connexion avec lui. Le visage fin de son interlocuteur sembla l'hypnotiser et, le souffle court, il se sentait totalement perdu.

Son cœur s'affola aussi vite que sa respiration se saccadait,… son corps vacilla sans qu'il n'arrive à conserver le contrôle de lui-même,…. ses jambes soudainement affaiblie parurent ne plus le supporter,… Le jeune serveur devenait de plus en plus une énigme… Le jeune Hale ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de lui tout comme cette étrange envie de gouter aux lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

Le jeune Stilinski qui envahissait ses nuits était là… et, à cette seconde, la chaleur de ce dernier sembla l'emprisonner dans un autre monde. Derek parut perdre toute notion en sa présence et, subitement muet, il ne se souvenait plus de la raison qui l'avait poussé à vouloir lui parler. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque le jeune serveur lui bredouilla d'une voix qui le fit frémir :

― J'ai toujours cru que vous étiez quelqu'un de bien,… avoua-t-il en le fixant froidement dans les yeux,… et je le crois, mais…

― Mais ? reprit le jeune Hale en tentant de dissimuler le ton presque tremblant que dut s'apercevoir son interlocuteur.

― Peut-être,… ai-je seulement voulu croire que les rêves se réalisaient,… répondit-il en baissant la tête, puis en s'éloignant de Derek, il ajouta,… mais, je préfère vous garder dans les miens que de vous entendre parler…

Le serveur l'abandonna sur ces mots dont il ne comprenait pas. Derek n'avait pas la force de le suivre car, cette voix venait de le clouer sur place. Elle était si différente et plus blessante que celle qu'il écoutait dans ces rêves… Le jeune Stilinski paraissait avoir un certain pouvoir sur lui et, déchiré, il se mordit la langue pour éviter de ressentir cette blessure que venait de lui infliger ce dernier… Une douleur identique quand, durant sa jeunesse, ses camarades de classe s'amusaient à ses dépens à le rabaisser. Cependant, à cette minute, elle l'avait surtout poignardé et, la gorge sèche, Derek se bataillait avec sa conscience : qui était-il ?

Le jeune Hale ne cessait de se demander qui il avait été pour être aussi détesté.

**.**

**.**

_'' « Qui es-tu ? »_

_Comme une ombre, Derek le suivait dans la vie quotidienne. A chacune de ses questions, il sentait son cœur se briser parce qu'il avait cette sensation de ne faire qu'un avec le jeune Stilinski. Toute sa douleur en transcendait jusque dans ses veines et il ne souhaitait que le soulager de sa peine. _

_Un soir, il l'entendit murmurer d'une voix brisée en contemplant une photo : « Tu me manques… » En approchant son corps dépourvu de matière, il reconnut l'homme qui lui avait demandé de dire des mots encore flous dans sa mémoire. Derek ne supportait plus de l'entendre pleurer car, il voyait combien la douleur était difficile à surmonter surtout, en s'apercevant que la solitude paraissait être sa seule amie du moment… Derek pouvait facilement lire toute la peine que le jeune homme ressentait et, sans comprendre ce lien qui les unissait, il partageait sa douleur. _

_Il aurait tellement voulu le consoler et lui chuchoter des mots pour seulement lui dire qu'il était là. Il tenta, comme s'il avait encore un corps, de le suivre jusque dans sa chambre puis, en se plantant face au jeune serveur, il le regarda, impuissant, s'essuyer les yeux._

_« Je n'y arrive pas, p'pa… j'essaie de rester fort,… j'essaie d'avancer mais,… tu me manques… »_

_Les sanglots non étouffés le transpercèrent de tout son être tout comme son chagrin qui semblait s'allier avec son âme entière. Il aurait tant voulu le rassurer, tant voulu lui dire… Alors, de toutes ses forces mais, surtout de tout son cœur comme jamais cela ne lui était jamais arrivé, il lui souffla :_

― _Moi… moi je suis là… _

_Soudain, Derek sentit le jeune homme se raidir en murmurant d'une voix empreinte de douceur : « Derek… » Totalement troublé, le jeune Hale croisa le regard rempli de larmes du jeune homme qui le fixait droit dans les siens…''_

**.**

**.**

― Édouard ! Édouard ! tonna Derek d'une voix tremblante et stridente.

Le majordome accourut aussi vite en détaillant le visage pâle de son jeune maitre, déformé par une certaine peur indéchiffrable. Il posa une main sur le front de celui-ci tout en lui demandant ce qui l'avait effrayé. Edouard s'aperçut qu'il tremblotait comme une feuille.

― Est-ce que je suis mort ? Est-ce que je vis ? là ? À cet instant ? dit-il sur un ton complètement paniqué.

Derek, terrifié, se blottit tout contre Édouard et ne cessait de poser des questions :

― Est-ce une punition ? Est-ce que je suis quelqu'un de si détestable ? Est-ce que je vis vraiment ? !

Le majordome ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état si déconcertant et, sentir le corps parcouru de spammes incontrôlés de son jeune maitre paraissait contagieux. Après plus d'une heure à le calmer, il réussit enfin à le rassurer.

― Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse ? tenta Édouard qui imaginait très bien que le _**mot**_ était bien faible au vu de l'ampleur de ses tremblements.

Derek lui avoua qu'il avait enfin retrouvé le jeune homme mais, qu'il s'était passé une chose étrange lors de sa rencontre.

― Mes paroles ont franchi mes pensées… comme si, l'ancien moi était encore là… des mots que jamais…

Derek s'agrippa au haut du majordome et, avec difficulté, il déglutit en fixant un point imaginaire :

― Enfin, de mon souvenir actuel,… ce n'était pas moi… et… et, j'ai tordu le bras à quelqu'un… mais, c'était instinctif,… Je ne veux que l'autre revienne,… supplia-t-il,… je veux rester ici,…

Le majordome distingua une peur dans les yeux du jeune hale, une crainte comme il n'en avait encore jamais vu.

― Qui suis-je ? termina le jeune homme qui frissonnait encore le regard noisette se poser sur lui.

Dans les bras d'Édouard, il répéta inlassablement : '' ce n'est pas moi…'' Le plus âgé parvint à le faire rendormir et, pour la première fois, il veilla sur son sommeil. Lui aussi ne voulait plus revoir cet ancien Derek et, au fond de lui, il pria même pour que son nouveau maitre reste encore cet adolescent coincé dans ce corps. Un adolescent qui grandirait vite et qui piétinerait sur son ancienne vie.

Au matin, malgré la fatigue, Edouard téléphona à la sœur de son maitre. Il savait qu'elle ne s'entendait plus avec lui mais, elle devait aussi voire par elle-même que son grand frère avait changée. Intérieurement le majordome espérait les réconcilier. Laura était tout le contraire de Derek et Édouard n'avait jamais compris ce qui les avait séparés.

.

_'' « Qui es-tu ? »_

_Derek croisa à nouveau le regard noisette et, dans son inspection, le jeune homme n'avait aucune peur de le voir. Pourtant, il sentit quelque chose d'étrange se passer entre eux mais, il ne comprenait pas. L'un en face de l'autre, Derek était inéluctablement attiré par ce jeune brun._

_Dans le silence, Derek resta muet et continua à le contempler. Il n'a jamais eu de penchant pour les hommes, cependant celui qui lui faisait face avait un ''je-ne-sais-quoi '' qui le faisait frémir. Son regard était perçant et magnifique, son sourire était merveilleux à voir et son visage était empreint d'une telle gentillesse qu'il aurait voulu le serrer tout contre lui… tout en ce jeune homme était angélique…_

_Comme si son corps lui était rendu, Derek osa simplement poser une main sur la joue du jeune Stilinski qui ferma automatiquement ses paupières à ce contact. Il le trouva beau et séduisant… c'était un instant divin… presque magique._

_Le jeune Hale trembla sous l'effet de la chaleur de son vis-à-vis en se posant des tas de questions : Comment pouvait-il le toucher ? Comment pouvait-il le voir ? Comment faisait-il pour le rendre… si lui-même. Quand le jeune homme ouvrit son regard brillant sur lui, Derek eut le cœur qui se mit à palpiter tellement vite qu'une peur s'insinua. En suivant le regard de ce dernier, il aperçut le corps endormi du jeune Stilinski allongé sur son lit. ''_

**.**

**.**

Affolé, flippé... Derek se réveilla en sueur. La chaleur et le froid se bataillaient une place sur son corps tremblant. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ses rêves tordus… La tête entre les mains, il ne savait pas si cela se passait pendant son coma ou maintenant. Rien qu'à cette terrifiante pensée, il sentit des frissons le parcourir sur tout le corps. Ce jeune homme dont il se rappela seulement le nom de famille : Mr Stilinski, continuait à l'intriguer. Fatigué, il aperçut Édouard qui s'avança à pas de loup vers lui :

― Tu vas mieux ? demanda le domestique dont l'intonation montrait l'importance de son inquiétude.

Derek leva son regard brillant de stupeur et voulut lui répondre mais, rien ne franchit de sa bouche. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Qu'il avait encore mal dormi ?

― Oui, mentit-il, je vais rester à la maison aujourd'hui…

― Bien, Derek… répondit Edouard en l'abandonnant.

Debout, face à son miroir, il repensait à ce jeune homme et à son regard qui l'avait poignardé. Derek ne le connaissait pas et, pourtant, il savait qu'il lui devenait important de le retrouver. Il posa ses mains contre la glace et, en se fixant, il sentait que son corps vibrer rien qu'à la pensée de cet inconnu. Derek ne saisissait pas les sentiments qui naissaient au fond de lui mais, il avait besoin de réponse. Or, comment les obtenir quand, déjà lui-même, ne se reconnaissait pas ? Dans sa tête, il avait encore seize ans, alors, comment prendre les bonnes décisions qui s'imposaient ?

En plongeant dans son propre regard, son cœur se mit à palpiter brutalement, comme s'il se découvrait différemment… puis, les mains sur sa tête, un cri franchi sa gorge qui le força à plisser des paupières. La douleur fut si lancinante et brulante qu'il s'écroula lourdement au sol et, dans l'obscurité, il vit des images défiler devant ses yeux clos,… des flashs,… des souvenirs de lui…

_''― Comment oses-tu frapper à ma porte après tout ce que tu m'as fait ! écouta-t-il de sa voix inhumaine qu'il adressait à une jeune femme, je t'ai tout donné ! Et toi ! Toi ! Tu me trompes avec… casses-toi ! Salope !_

_Elle lui avait pris son cœur, elle l'avait brisée, elle était celle qui avait fini par le rendre froid…''_

Derek laissa échapper un cri de peine en se découvrant ainsi…

_''― Dégage ! criait-il cette fois-ci sur une autre femme, je n'ai plus besoin de toi ! Des pétasses comme toi, j'en ramasse à la pelle !_

_Une fille comme tant d'autres défila devant sa personne, un connard… il était devenu un salaud…''_

Une terrible douleur lui enserra la poitrine… Il retenait durement ses larmes car, il avait honte de ce qu'il était devenu…

_''― Je pourrais te remplacer à la seconde si, tu oses encore ! Ne serait-ce que pour ouvrir ta grande gueule ! se regardait-il en train de crier après Édouard, je ne te paie pas pour me faire la morale !_

_A cet instant, le regard dénué de vie de son majordome sembla ne pas avoir touché le Derek d'avant…''_

Derek se mordit rageusement la langue. Cette scène lui déchira le fond de son âme. Recroquevillé sur le plancher, en position de fœtus, il ne s'imaginait pas ainsi, non pas comme cela… Il ferma encore plus les yeux quand une autre douleur se fit à nouveau sentir…

_''― Tu devrais avoir honte ! entendit-il de sa propre voix glaciale qui le fit même frémir, je ne pourrais jamais ! Mais, jamais me permettre de savoir que la seule sœur que j'aie,… hurlait-il de rage puis, d'une voix dégoutante, il grinça,… soit une gouine ! Va te faire soigner !_

_Laura restait fier et, face à ses mots, elle n'avait rien dit… elle était tout simplement partie…_

― _C'est ça ! Casse-toi ! Et ne vient pas me demander de l'aide ! Tu sauras à quoi pourrait te servir les trottoirs !''_

Derek ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait tant cette vision l'acheva… des picotements parvinrent lentement à enserrer son torse crispé de souffrance. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Comment avait-il pu oser écarter la seule personne qui lui restait ? Il sentit la honte se propageait dans tout le corps comme un infect virus, lui donnant des frissons d'angoisse en récompense.

_''― Tu n'as qu'à revendre la maison ! hurlait-il à Laura._

― _Mais, c'est la maison de notre enfance ! entendit-il de la voix brisée de sa sœur._

― _Et, alors ! _

― _Derek… souffla-t-elle…_

― _Jamais, je ne débourserais un centime pour ta pétasse ! Est-ce clair ! Elle n'a qu'à travailler !_

― _Elle le fait déjà ! Derek ! Que je sois homosexuelle ne doit pas te rendre stérile à cette conversation ! cria sa sœur,… Lydia a du mérite ! Ce n'est pas comme toi, elle bosse dure pour aider sa mère et son petit frères ! Mais toi ! Toi ! Tu morfonds à être le plus grand des cons ! Je reviens après deux années d'absence… et tu m'accueilles comme si j'étais une inconnue…_

― _Barre-toi… Barre-toi ! J'en ai rien à foutre de ta Lydia, d'eux et de toi !_

― _Regarde-toi ! lui hurla-t-elle les yeux pleins de larmes, tu n'as rien d'un frère ! Tu n'as rien du Derek que j'avais autrefois connu !... tu es pitoyable !''_

Derek plissa encore plus des paupières en posant une main sur sa bouche… il ressentait toute sa colère,… une colère qu'il avait toujours eue en lui. Une terrible sensation d'avoir été seulement l'objet d'une destinée effroyable. Tous ses membres se tendaient cruellement sous ces révélations et, le corps grelotant, il se laissa aller à ses sanglots. Derek était un simple connard… qui avait ignoré sa propre sœur,… il agissait comme un maitre au-dessus des autres,… il n'était qu'un simple hypocrite sans cœur…

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il n'était pas comme ça… Laura avait raison : il n'avait rien du grand frère qu'il avait été dans leur enfance… alors, où s'était-il perdu ?

.

_'' Qui es-tu_

_Cette fois-ci, le jeune Stilinski matait un film : ''la ligne verte''. Assis à ses côtés, il visionnait en sa compagnie. Le savait-il ? Derek le regardait bouger inlassablement comme s'il sentait sa présence. De temps en temps, le jeune inconnu faisait semblant de tourner la tête dans sa direction mais, Derek était certain qu'il le voyait… Lorsque le film prit fin, il aperçut des larmes couler doucement sur son visage… était-ce à cause de l'histoire ? Pour sa part, lui qui ne regardait pas grand-chose, avait apprécié ce moment._

― _Tu sais que la mémoire agit bizarrement… dit tout d'un coup le jeune homme qui ne fixait que ses mains._

_L'esprit inquiet par ses simples mots qui le troublèrent, Derek ne fit aucun mouvement : lui adressait-il la parole ?_

― _Elle a tendance à ne conserver que les mauvais souvenirs,… reprit le jeune Stilinski,… ou du moins, de ceux qu'on veut absolument sélectionner…_

_Derek savait maintenant qu'il lui parlait et, cela ne le fit que flipper encore davantage._

― _Dans ton cas,… poursuivit le jeune homme,… tu ne gardes pas les bonnes choses que tu as faite tout au long de ta vie et,… je trouve ça bien triste… Tu veux effacer le bien que tu fais pour te punir d'une chose que tu as aussi oubliée… Malgré, ce que tu crois avoir gardé dans ta mémoire, il n'y a qu'une personne qui t'a toujours soutenue… _

_Derek se sentit soudainement fébrile quand le jeune homme posa enfin son regard sur lui. Une électrisante sensation de frayeur s'immisça en lui lorsqu'il ajouta :_

― _Elle ne te le dira jamais, non pas à toi… peut-être que… quand, tu reviendras parmi nous, elle le fera… mais, sache que moi, je t'ai toujours suivi… même, si j'étais invisible à tes yeux, ta douleur n'était pas physique et,… ce qui m'a touché chez toi Derek… c'est ta capacité à rayer ces choses dont tu aurais dû être fier…_''

.

.

Derek se sentit secoué par quelqu'un. En se relevant, ses muscles le tiraillèrent un instant. Il s'aperçut qu'il s'était endormi à même le plancher de sa chambre. Sans oser regarder la personne à ses côtés, il s'assit en tailleurs au milieu de son lit tout en mettant la couverture sur ses jambes.

Derek se haïssait. Il détestait ce qu'il avait vu de lui et, à cette pensée, ses yeux s'embuèrent subitement. En baissant la tête, des larmes tombèrent inévitablement sur le drap. Etait-ce une punition ? se demandait-il avec un rictus de peine sur ses lèvres. Il passa nerveusement ses mains sur son visage humide pour tenter d'effacer sa douleur mais, en avait-il le droit ?

― Derek ? entendit-il…

Il ferma ses yeux en reconnaissant la voix de sa sœur… cette sœur qu'il avait outrageusement virée de sa vie, celle-là même qu'il avait traité de gouine… Affaibli et torturé, il éclata soudainement en sanglots. Laura le berça doucement en l'enlaçant tendrement… en lui murmurant des « ça va aller… »

― Comment fais-tu ? demanda-t-il entre ses sanglots,… je me souviens… de ces fois où…

Ce sentiment de honte s'immisça violemment en lui et, cette émotion sembla le forcer à continuer entre ses pleurs :

― Je comprendrais… que tu me… détestes, je comprendrais… mon amnésie ne… doit pas être… une excuse…

Laura ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de l'étreindre encore plus tout contre elle. En déposant une bise sur le front, elle continua à le bercer comme un enfant pendant quelques minutes de silence.

― Comment va ta vie ? demanda subitement Derek d'une voix intimidée.

Laura posa sa tête contre la sienne et, en fermant les yeux, il l'écouta :

― Elle va bien… commença-t-elle, Lydia et moi sommes revenues il y a quelques semaines pour finaliser quelques papiers et, voir son frère. Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'étions pas revenues ensemble…

― Tu t'entends bien avec sa famille ?

Derek s'en voulait de l'avoir traité comme il avait fait et, il espérait que sa sœur avait trouvé le réconfort qu'il ne lui avait jamais donné.

― Oui, dit-elle en souriant… sa mère était une femme joviale et aimante, elle aimait ses deux enfants… puis, quand nous sommes parties, elle disait de ne pas nous inquiéter pour eux…

Il sentait qu'elle voulait lui en dire plus mais, Derek s'abstint. Quel droit avait-il envers celle qu'il avait congédiée de sa vie ?

― Édouard m'a appelé, pour me tenir au courant de ton état… reprit Laura en le regardant quelques secondes, je suis passé le dernier mois avec Lydia et son frère… finit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Puis… j'ai arrêté parce que…

Derek avait peur de la suite mais, en prenant sur lui cette douleur de s'être éloigné d'elle, il se contint de la questionner.

― Je ne voulais pas te voir… mourir, c'était trop dur… reprit-elle en sanglotant à son tour puis avec une certaine force dans la voix elle ajouta,… je n'aurais jamais admis de te perdre ! Tu es ma seule famille Derek !

Derek, ému, serra sa petite sœur dans ses bras et, ensemble, ils pleurèrent à chaudes larmes. Ils restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes avant que le plus grand reprenne, une fois calmée de toutes ses émotions :

― Je me souviens de ce que je t'ai…

― Non ! coupa Laura en se redressant, tu ne sais rien Derek ! Tu… crois que ce que tu as envie de te souvenir… c'est moi qui te demande pardon ! C'est moi qui t'ai repoussé !

Derek la fixa d'un regard médusé car, il ne comprenait plus rien. Il s'était revu lui crier dessus, il lui avait dit des mots blessants et horrible. Pourquoi Laura s'obstinait-elle à le contredire ?

― Mais toi ? demanda plus doucement Laura en changeant de sujet, Édouard m'a dit que tu dormais mal…

Derek resta silencieux comme si le calme pouvait l'aider à surmonter ces étranges rêves qui le tourmentaient.

― Je… ce n'est rien, juste de la fatigue… finit-il par dire en mentant.

― Derek… je ne vais pas me moquer de toi… souffla Laura.

L'ainé la détailla de son regard et, d'une très grande ressemblance, il vit dans les yeux de sa sœur de la tendresse et pas une once de moquerie.

― Quand je dors… je vois un…

Il n'arrivait même pas à lui dire, alors qu'il venait de se souvenir de la manière dont il l'avait méchamment renvoyée de chez lui. Laura murmura donc la suite comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente coupable de ses mots dont il les ressentait atrocement en lui. Sa sœur le poussa à continuer :

― Il y a un jeune homme qui me voit… mais, seulement quand j'étais dans le coma et… et… je crois que,… dit-il en plantant son regard brillant dans celui de Laura,… je suis très attaché à lui,… mais, il y a aussi l'ancien moi…

Il finit par lui raconter ce qui l'effrayait le plus depuis qu'il était revenu à lui puis, Laura lui sourit en disant d'un air énigmatique :

― Je ne pense pas qu'il faut que tu aies peur de quoi que ce soit, et encore moins de ton ancien toi.

Elle s'approcha de lui et, tel un secret, elle ajouta :

― Tu étais et, j'en suis sûr, tu es le plus grand des cons mais, dit-elle en posant une main sur le cœur de Derek,… il y a quelque part en toi une part que tu caches et, c'est celle-là que tu devrais accepter de faire venir…

― Non ! s'écria affolé l'ainé, je ne veux pas justement !

― Hé, chuchota sa sœur en le saisissant par les épaules, ce n'est que cette part de bonté que tu refuses de dévoiler…

Le corps tremblant, Derek ne comprenait pas…

― Je ne vais pas tarder, je dois aller avec Lydia remplir quelques papiers mais, je repasserais dans la soirée… d'ailleurs, je te présenterais son frère… il serait temps que tu fasses la connaissance de mon beau-frère…

.

Allongé sur son lit, Derek ne voulait pas sortir de sa chambre. La tête sur le côté, il essayait de rassembler les informations. Laura paraissait sereine et heureuse, alors pourquoi se sentait-il toujours aussi coupable ? Pourquoi sa sœur semblait bien mieux le connaitre que lui-même ? Il avait trop de questions… puis, en voyant Édouard arriver avec son plateau, il déglutit en repensant aux mots qu'il lui avait crachés. Il lui fit des excuses que ce dernier accepta puis, Edouard s'approcha dangereusement de lui en posant une main sur ses cheveux :

― Laura m'a enfin tout expliqué… alors, je ne t' en veux pas, au contraire, je trouve ça dommage d'avoir gâché autant d'années pour te cacher derrière un faux-semblant…

Il se releva sans rien dire de plus, en le laissant seul avec cet étrange mystère qui sembla planer autour de lui.

.

_'' Qui es-tu ?_

_Ce jour-là, Derek regardait le jeune homme en train de relire un devoir. Il était beau face à la lumière du jour. Le visage calme, il dégageait une telle sensualité qu'il osa approcher sa main. Sans être_ _étonné, le jeune Stilinski murmura en balayant l'air devant lui :_

― _Deux minutes et je suis à toi…_

_Derek sourit, peu importe ce qu'il était actuellement car son inconnu prenait du temps pour être avec lui. Sagement, il flottait à ses côtés et, quand, enfin il finit, le jeune homme se tourna vers son lit pour s'y étendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'endormit profondément pour laisser son esprit le rejoindre._

_Le cœur battant, le jeune homme marcha jusqu'à lui et se laissa blottir dans ses bras. Derek ne voulait plus le quitter. Il désirait seulement rester éternellement avec lui. Comme si le plus jeune l'avait entendu, il chuchota :_

― _Tu dois vivre Derek…_

― _Et, si je t'oublie en revenant ?_

― _Alors, je ferais en sorte que tu te souviennes de moi,… murmura-t-il en dansant sur une mélodie imaginaire._

― _M'apprécieras-tu encore ? demanda-t-il inquiet._

― _J'aime celui que j'ai appris à connaitre à travers tes voyages mais, je n'aime pas celui que les journaux racontent…_

_Derek s'écarta vivement de lui et, en posant son regard dans le sien, tremblant, il lui fit la promesse d'être celui qu'il connaissait…_

― _J'espère que ce rêve se réalisera alors, avoua-t-il…''_

.

Il ouvrit ses paupières en se souvenant de ses derniers mots. Alors, c'était pour ça qu'il était en colère contre lui. La seule fois où il l'avait retrouvé, Derek s'était laissé emporter par ses émotions. Il sauta de son lit en appelant Édouard qui arriva rapidement :

― Qu'est-ce qui se passe Derek ? s'empressa de hurler le majordome qui, sous l'appel, paniqua.

― Je sais ! s'exclama le maitre des lieux en sautant de joie,… je sais pourquoi je pense à lui !

Derek éclata soudainement de rire tant il était heureux.

― J'avais fait une promesse ! Et… et… merde Ed ! dit-il en enfilant son jean noir.

― Quoi ! Vas-tu enfin me dire de quoi tu me parles ! s'exclama Édouard qui l'aida à mettre son pull.

Derek descendit les marches sans répondre, suivi de son majordome qui, bien qu'il sourit devant l'enthousiasme de son employeur, était un peu perdu. Il le rejoignit dans la cuisine en lui demandant ce qu'il allait faire, surtout vu l'heure tardive et, il ajouta que sa sœur était juste à côté.

― Mince ! reprit Derek déçu, j'ai dormi si longtemps que ça ? Je voulais tellement essayer de le retrouver ! J'ai son nom, je n'ai qu'à appeler le traiteur et…

― Plus tard Derek… coupa Édouard en l'intimant de se taire.

― Non ! s'écria le plus jeune, je dois le retrouver maintenant ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Je tiens à lui ! C'est pour ça que je le voyais… mais surtout, parce que je sais qu'il a toujours été là !

Derek se tut en entendant Laura tousser derrière lui. Quand il pivota, cette dernière posa une main sur le dos de son ainé et lui dit en marchant en direction du salon :

― J'aimerais te présenter officiellement... Lydia Stilinski et son frère…

En écoutant le nom de famille, Derek se figea en tremblant de tous ses membres. Avait-il bien entendu ? Son corps sembla ne plus vouloir faire le moindre mouvement. Son souffle se saccada au fur et à mesure qu'il sentit ses palpitations s'accélérer. Instinctivement, il empoigna durement le haut de Laura en murmurant :

― J'ai peur…

Laura lui prit la main et se plaça devant lui :

― Derek, tu ne devrais pas… murmura-t-elle, si tu veux des réponses, il est le seul à te les fournir…

― Alors, tu savais ? demanda le maitre des lieux d'une voix vibrante d'angoisse.

― Pour lui… seulement depuis qu'il t'a vu à l'hôpital la première fois, pour le reste, non, je ne savais pas… avoua-t-elle.

Laura le tira par la manche et, à chacun de ses pas, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il avait cette impression qu'une mélodie le suivait comme pour lui dévoiler un rêve. En arrivant au pas de la porte du salon, une jeune femme et le jeune inconnu se maintenaient devant lui. La plus âgée s'approcha de lui en souriant. Derek lui serra chaleureusement la main et, en croisant son regard noisette, il y lut beaucoup de sympathie.

Il sentait effroyablement la peur de cet affrontement et, lorsque Laura se tourna sur plus le jeune, elle lui chuchota :

― Je te présente Stiles Stilinski…

Immobile, comme si plus rien n'existait autour de lui, il put enfin mettre un prénom sur ce visage. Le corps chancelant, il empoigna tendrement cette main chaude que lui tendit Stiles. Son regard noisette était encore plus beau de près et son sourire était contagieux. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il l'aurait attiré tout contre son corps, ne serait-ce que pour sentir sa chaleur l'envelopper. L'un en face de l'autre, Derek fit un pas quand son vis-à-vis avança aussi. Le souffle court, il n'arrivait plus à se détacher de lui. Inexorablement, Stiles l'emportait toujours dans son monde. Derek lui sourit naturellement et, hésitant, il marmonna :

― Enchanté de pouvoir enfin mettre un prénom sur ton visage…

Stiles lui sourit et, en s'approchant dangereusement de lui, Derek eut la respiration coupée en l'entendant lui dire à l'oreille :

― Content de te revoir Derek…

**.**

**.**

Derek passa la soirée à rire avec sa sœur et, tout cela en compagnie de conjointe de cette dernière et de Stiles. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Il avait cette étrange sensation de le connaitre depuis si longtemps. Il dégageait une aura de bienveillance et, son regard noisette était imprégné d'une douceur qu'il n'avait jusque-là pas fait attention. Quand, il se trouva enfin seul avec lui, son corps se mit à trembler. Il savait que Stiles avait des choses à lui dire… des choses à lui révéler… des choses qui devaient absolument sortir de sa mémoire.

.

D'une certaine manière, il appréhendait cet instant parce que, dans un sens, Stiles l'effrayait. Ce dernier le connaissait encore mieux que lui-même n'en savait sur sa propre personnalité. Ses rêves dont il était victime depuis certaines nuits, lui montrait que ce jeune homme avait déjà passé du temps à ses côtés mais, le fait qu'il soit présent, ici et maintenant lui prouvait qu'il tenait à lui. Comment expliquer cette impression d'apprécier une personne alors que lui ne savait rien de cette personne ?

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, Derek, pour la première fois, baissa son regard pour contempler ses mains qui tremblaient de peur. Il sursauta en apercevant celles de Stiles se poser sur les siennes.

― As-tu confiance en moi ? lui demanda le plus jeune en le forçant à le regarder.

Ce garçon avait un pouvoir dont il ne pouvait échapper. Une lueur brillante, empreinte de légèreté et de douceur, se peignait au fond de ses yeux noisette. Derek, le sourire stoïque, hocha seulement de la tête.

― Je te connais, Derek… souffla Stiles en posant chacune de ses mains sur les joues de son vis-à-vis, depuis que j'ai compris que mes rêves étaient vrai, je n'avais que six ans… reprit-il sans le lâcher.

Gris contre noisette, Derek sentit son cœur battre la chamade : avait-il besoin d'entendre sa véritable histoire ? Désirait-il réellement savoir qui il était ? Instinctivement, il ferma son regard et, seule la voix de Stiles le guidait au milieu de son songe…

« _Tu vas devoir supporter certaines scènes de ta vie… de celle que tu as souhaité effacer de ta mémoire… Tu étais dans la chambre de tes parents, ton oncle venait de te bousculer brutalement et, de la bouche de ta mère, elle te hurlait de frayeur :_

― _Protège Laura ! _»

Derek sentait l'accélération de son coeur et, en secouant la tête, il hurla en se débattant :

― Non !... non, je ne veux pas !...

Mais Stiles, à califourchon sur lui, persista en gardant ses mains sur les joues de son ainé.

« _Tu as couru jusqu'à sa chambre et, Laura à peine âgé de six ans, tu la cachas dans le grand meuble de la cuisine en lui chuchotant :_

― _Reste ici, Laura… ne bouge pas… je reviendrais te chercher…_

_Tu étais aussi effrayé qu'elle… tu tremblais autant que ta petite sœur qui avait les larmes aux yeux…_

― _Ne m'abandonne pas Derek ! te crie-t-elle en te prenant la main._

― _Laura… promis, je vendrais te chercher… mais, s'il te plait, ne fais pas un bruit…_

_Te souviens-tu de ta voix angoissée ? De l'avoir vu poser ses deux mains sur la bouche pour qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa gorge ? Oui, grâce à toi, elle était introuvable… Puis, tu as pris un couteau qui trainait sur la table de cuisine. Ton petit corps de dix ans tremblait à chacun de tes pas… Tu t'es approché de la chambre et…_ »

― Non ! tonna Derek qui voulait sortir de cet horrible cauchemar… arrête ! sanglota-t-il soudainement.

Stiles le relâcha et, en plantant son regard noisette, il empoigna son ainé.

― Tu dois voir ! Tu dois t'en souvenir Derek ! lui dit nerveusement ce dernier.

― Si je l'ai effacé ! C'est bien pour une chose ! rétorqua Derek en repoussant violemment le plus jeune.

Il se releva et, sans dissimuler ses tremblements, il fixa durement Stiles de ses yeux humides et froid.

― Pourquoi ? cria-t-il soudainement comme si Stiles devenait subitement un inconnu,… je ne veux pas m'en souvenir ! continua-t-il en sentant son corps se crisper à ce douloureux souvenir.

Le jeune Stilinski dont le cœur sembla se briser en entendant le ton distant le regarda presqu'impuissant.

― Et toi ! reprit l'ainé en le poussant brutalement contre un mur, qui es-tu ? Qui es-tu pour me forcer à m'en souvenir ?

Derek ne se rendait pas compte du mal qu'il infligeait au plus jeune. Ce dernier serrait des poings comme il serrait des dents. Il sentait atrocement son estomac se tirailler mais, il ne pouvait rien lui dire car, Derek devait s'en rappeler… alors, tristement, il se tut en baissant rageusement sa tête pour laisser des larmes couler sur ses joues. Cela parut énerver grandement le jeune Hale.

― Quel genre de gamin es-tu pour me faire subir tout cela ?! brailla Derek d'une voix pleine de rage.

Stiles avait trop de peine… Les lèvres durement pincées, il se retenait difficilement mais, il ne pouvait plus supporter cette souffrance qui semblait le ronger de l'intérieure… comme cette connexion faisait de lui le catalyseur de toute cette douleur… mais, elle était trop lourde à porter pour deux.

― J'étais là ! lui révéla-t-il en retenant ses autres sanglots mais, un gémissement de colère s'échappa de sa gorge,… j'ai tout vu Derek ! Et…

Sa voix s'éteignit devant le regard décomposé de Derek. Si seulement, Stiles savait tout maitriser, il l'aurait fait… or, il ne savait plus comment contenir cette terrible souffrance qu'il gardait au fond de lui. Les lèvres déformées par la peine, il passa rapidement une main sur son visage rougi puis, en relevant la tête, il souffla d'une voix tremblante :

― Je… je ne peux pas… t'aider…

Il hoqueta en finissant sa phrase puis, il se laissa choir contre le mur. Les genoux contre le torse, il pensait réellement le soulager mais, il devait se rendre à l'évidence : l'homme qu'il aimait n'était plus vraiment là.

Derek, le corps chancelant, essayait de comprendre et, en voyant toute la tristesse sur ce visage, il sentait affreusement le mal qu'il lui faisait. Alors, avec un effort, il ferma ses yeux pour assimiler tout ce que venait de lui dire Stiles. Pour ce dernier, il voulait absolument clore à jamais cette histoire qu'il conservait quelque part au fond de lui. Il s'agenouilla en s'excusant de sa maladresse. Le regard noisette perdit un peu de son éclat et, le cœur déchiré devant cette vision, il lui demanda :

― Tu m'as dit que tu avais compris que tu ne rêvais plus à l'âge de six ans mais, quand tout cela est arrivé, Laura en avait aussi six donc tu en avais…

― Cinq… murmura-t-il en effaçant ses larmes.

― Alors… comment… reprit Derek qui ne comprenait toujours rien…

― Tu… me voyais… avoua-t-il en l'observant.

A ces mots, Derek sentit son cœur battre la chamade tout en sentant un frisson glacial le parcourir le long de son dos. Il haussa d'un sourcil devant cette révélation :

― Je… bredouilla-t-il en posant ses mains sur les genoux de Stiles, comment ?

― Tu m'appelais… Taï…

Le plus âgé se laissa tomber sur les fesses en murmurant : «Taï »… Il se prit la tête entre ses mains et, en remuant ses cheveux avec ses doigts, il releva subitement ses yeux sur Stiles :

― Tu étais… mon…

― Ton ami imaginaire, continua le plus jeune,… tout comme je croyais que je rêvais…

― Comment as-tu su que tu ne rêvais plus alors ? s'inquiéta l'ainé en tremblant.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure et lui répondit d'une voix incertaine :

― Quand j'ai… regardé les infos… le lendemain…

Des larmes réapparurent à la fin de ses mots. Il cacha son visage sur ses genoux et, la gorge serrée, il lui avoua entre ses sanglots :

― J'ai… tout vu Derek… tout…

Derek ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là puis, frissonnant de tout son corps, il le secoua pour qu'il lui en dise plus :

― Je ne sais ni pourquoi… reprit douloureusement le plus jeune, ni comment… mais, ce jour-là…

L'ainé souffrait de le voir dans cet état et, sans attendre la suite, il le prit dans ses bras en écoutant la fin :

― J'ai tout,… continua-t-il en sanglotant, ressenti… et… si tu savais… comme ça m'a fait mal… et c'était… encore pire … le lendemain,… ajouta-t-il en posant une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris,… car tout était vrai… je croyais que je rêvais,… et… après ça… tu ne… me voyais plus… parce que… tu avais décidé de grandir…

Stiles empoigna durement le haut de Derek comme pour se rassurer qu'il était bien devant lui. Le jeune Hale ne pouvait imaginer sa douleur mais, si le fait qu'il s'en rappelle le soulagerait d'un poids alors, il devait affronter ses démons. Derek l'étreignit tendrement en lui murmurant des excuses… Sa tristesse était aussi la sienne et le jeune Stilinski devait vivre sans ce poids qui n'était autre que le sien.

― Il est temps pour moi de me souvenir… dit-il en le fixant puis, il encadra le visage humide de son vis-à-vis pour l'embrasser.

Derek avait besoin de le sentir encore plus près de lui et, ses lèvres collées aux siennes, une tension sembla s'évaporer pour laisser place à de nouvelles sensations l'envahir. Ils gémirent lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent fiévreusement…. Un baiser qui sembla les apaiser tous les deux,… puis, Stiles le coupa pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

― Prêt ?

Derek hocha de la tête et, cette fois-ci, le plus jeune enlaça chaque main de son ainé de ses doigts. Derek ferma les yeux et, lentement, en écoutant la voix de Stiles, il se laissa porter vers ce souvenir…

« _Tu t'es approché du lit et, là, tu te rappelles avoir vu ton oncle violer ta mère…_ »

Derek tressaillit à cette image mais, Stiles serrait ses mains pour le soutenir.

« _C'est à cet instant que tu m'as vu à tes côtés… j'avais aussi peur que toi et tu m'as confirmé :_

― _Laura est en sécurité…_

_Tu ne voyais plus ta mère bouger… encore moins crier… tu as pris ton courage et… et… tu as planté le couteau de toutes tes forces dans le dos de ton oncle en lui hurlant :_

― _Laisse maman tranquille !_

― _Je vais te tuer, ta soeur et toi ! Laura ! Viens ici ! tonna-t-il…_

_Tu as entendu ton oncle qui grognait de douleur pendant que je te disais de reculer parce qu'il venait de retirer la lame. Tu l'as vu s'avancer dans ta direction… tu tremblais tellement que j'avais eu peur que tu ne fasses aucun mouvement. Je t'ai prié de reculer de quelques pas, ce que tu fis et… et… comme ton oncle se vidait rapidement de son sang, il tomba à genoux… mais, avant de s'effondrer, il eut le temps de te la planter au-dessus de ton… cœur…_ »

Derek avait mal… chaque mot le poignardait mais, il devait tenir le coup car, la voix déchirée de Stiles le secouait encore plus et, il voulait aussi qu'il passe à autre chose.

« _Je t'ai hurlé de ne pas enlever la lame… je ne voulais pas que tu perdes du sang… et… tu m'as écouté… ensuite, tu t'es approché de ta mère… mais… elle était déjà… partie…_ »

Derek sentit ses mains s'humidifier et, avec douceur, il serra celles de Stiles…

« _Tu es allé chercher ta sœur qui ne te lâchait plus la main. Tu es sorti dehors… aux portails… jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un t'aperçoive… et, ce jour-là, tu m'as dit :_

― _Plus jamais… plus jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un me faire du mal… encore moins à Laura…_ »

Derek, le souffle court, ouvrit son regard humide en sentant le poids du corps de Stiles lui retomber dessus. Il ressentait encore cette terrifiante peur que lui avait insufflée son oncle. Un regard rempli de haine… un visage méconnaissable… une voix stridente et sévère… son corps entier se souvenait de ce jour fatidique… jour qu'il ne voulait plus se rappeler…

― Après ça… j'avais beau crier, tu ne me voyais plus… tu avais cessé de croire… tu avais simplement muri… marmonna Stiles d'une voix vibrante d'émotion.

L'un contre l'autre, Derek réalisa que le jeune Stilinski avait eu du courage de tout garder pour lui. Il le garda dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve un semblant de calme. Les paupières closes, la gorge prise par ses émotions, il songea à sa mère… et à sa sœur… les larmes aux yeux, la douleur de cette époque revint le tirailler encore plus fortement. Le jeune Hale resserra son étreinte en lui chuchotant à travers ses pleurs :

― J'avais eu si honte de moi… je ne l'ai pas sauvée… dit-il en secouant la tête…

― Ce n'était pas de ta faute… souffla Stiles en relevant son visage, tu n'avais que dix ans…

― Non ! coupa-t-il douloureusement, je serais arrivé plus tôt…

― Tu serais arrivé plus tôt, tu ne serais surement plus là pour me le dire ! s'emporta le plus jeune, tu as fait ce que ta mère attendait de toi,… ajouta-t-il calmement, tu as protégé ta sœur… et ça… elle, elle s'en souvient…

― Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-elle jamais reparlé ? s'interrogea l'ainé en séchant ses larmes.

― Parce que tu le lui as demandé… tout comme pour le reste…

Sans se décoller, ils continuèrent à discuter.

― Tu penses avoir laissé celle qui t'a brisé le cœur sans ressource… et bien que l'enfant qu'elle attendait n'était pas de toi, tu lui as versé une somme conséquente pour qu'elle l'élève… lui révéla Stiles,… mais, tu sais… tu as aussi soutenu Laura…

― J'ai été horrible avec elle ! Je me revois…

― Bien sûr Derek, coupa le plus jeune,… mais ta mémoire n'a retenu que ce qu'elle voulait mais, tu es allé vers elle le lendemain pour l'aider… sauf que c'est Laura qui t'a repoussé…

― Je l'avais surement mérité… marmonna-t-il piteusement.

― Non, Laura ne supportait simplement plus le frère que tu dévoilais… elle te voulait toi, pas le crétin arrogant qui prenait toujours le dessus…

― Je… je ne me rappelle pas de tout ça… dit Derek en reculant son visage.

― Mais, moi,… reprit Stiles, je l'ai toujours su… j'étais là… et, j'aurais pu t'aider plus tôt si j'avais su que Lydia était avec ta soeur… ce n'est qu'à l'hôpital que j'ai fait le rapprochement…

― Tu as dû être déçu, alors… bredouilla Derek en baissant son regard.

Stiles l'étreignit tendrement avant de lui répondre :

― Je l'ai cru mais, quand tu es venu me rendre visite lors de ton coma… j'ai compris que tu te cachais derrière un masque qui effaçait tout le bien que tu faisais…

Le jeune Stilinski se permit une pause en contemplant le regard luisant de son ainé :

― Finalement, se serait à moi de te poser cette question : Qui es-tu ?

Le maitre de la demeure sourit devant son interrogation. Etait-ce donc devenu une question existentielle ? Ou cela avait un sens dont seul le temps lui donnerait une explication ? Stiles venait de lui rappeler que malgré la douleur et la situation, il y avait eu du bon : Laura en était la preuve. Une sœur qui avait beaucoup compté dans sa vie.

Derek s'écarta du jeune Stilinski pour mieux le regarder. Il avait en face de lui le jeune homme le plus courageux… Son ami imaginaire qu'il avait cru, enfant, avoir réellement inventé. La vie apportait beaucoup de malheur mais, parfois, quand la chance se présentait, il n'avait plus à la laisser glisser entre ses doigts.

Il sourit en apercevant une étincelle au fond de ses yeux et, le cœur palpitant, il lui susurra à l'oreille :

― J'espère que tu n'as jamais profité de tes sorties astrales pour me voir… nu…

Stiles le dévisagea puis, un rictus au coin des lèvres, il éclata subitement de rire…

― Hum… ça ne me dit rien qui vaille tout ça, reprit Derek en l'attirant soudainement tout contre lui.

― Si tu savais… répondit le plus jeune en continuant à pouffer.

― Et en plus, tu me cherches !...

Derek se jeta avidement sur ses lèvres et, leurs corps tremblants, ils s'installèrent dans le lit du maitre du lieu. Le cœur heureux de cette rencontre, il se pencha en embrassant l'oreille du plus jeune :

― Je suis d'abord tombé amoureux de tes yeux,… puis de ta franchise, et pour finir, de toi… je t'aime Stiles…

En dessous de l'ainé, le jeune Stilinski lui chuchota :

― Moi… je crois, que je t'ai toujours aimé… je t'aime Derek…

Ils se laissèrent emporter par leur envie. Ils avaient leurs cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson,… ils avaient des tremblements dans chacun de leurs membres… Plus rien ne pouvait les retenir, leurs regards crevaient l'envie,… leurs mains hésitantes tremblaient de désirs et… leurs souffles saccadés humaient leurs parfums enivrants…

Derek avait Stiles dans sa peau, dans son corps, dans sa vie… et il voulait que cet instant dure aussi longtemps que possible. Et, quand il croisait le regard brillant de son jeune amant, il était comblé par le reflet de son âme… de l'amour tout simplement. Seuls, tous les deux, sous les draps… après leur instant d'intimité bien éreintant, ils s'enlacèrent, nu l'un face à l'autre.

― Stiles… murmura Derek…

― Hum...

― Avant de me réveiller du coma, bredouilla-t-il en le regardant, j'ai vu ton père…

Il se tut quelques secondes en apercevant le regard extrêmement brillant de son jeune amant :

― Il m'a dit « Dites-lui, dites-lui que je l'aime… dites-lui que je veillerais toujours sur lui… »

Le sourire qu'afficha Stiles le rassura et encore plus quand il ajouta :

― Mon père avait peur que mes dons me fassent perdre la raison…

Nul besoin de mot pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient et Derek savait maintenant qu'il pouvait supporter le fardeau et, finalement, la simple erreur a été de croire qu'il avait échoué. Il blottit affectueusement Stiles contre lui avant de s'endormir.

― Ne t'en vas pas mon amour… souffla-t-il.

― Plus maintenant que je suis avec toi… répondit à moitié endormi le plus jeune.

**.**

**.**

Les bras enlacés tout contre le corps nu de Stiles, Derek ne saurait dire comment il se sentait tant il ne croyait pas à tout ce qu'il venait de vivre. Un vieux souvenir qu'il ne voulait plus se rappeler. Rien qu'à cette pensée, son torse se comprima et, en resserrant son étreinte, il se souvenait très bien de ce qu'il avait ressenti. Une douleur qui l'avait profondément anéanti, une poignante douleur qui lui avait dévoilé la face cachée de l'amour.

Tout allait bien entre son oncle et sa mère et, ce jour-là, comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un cauchemar, le cri strident et froid de son oncle l'avait bouleversé. Or, le pire fut de vivre ce qui se passait dans la chambre de sa mère et tout cela devant ses yeux d'enfant. Jamais une image telle que celle-ci ne l'avait autant détruite… Des hurlements de plaintes franchissaient de la gorge de sa mère et, lui, trop jeune et impuissant, ne pouvait rien contre son oncle.

Laura… plus petite et encore trop innocente pour comprendre la situation, il avait pu la cacher… Les paupières closes, il revoyait encore le regard gris de sa petite-sœur qui pleurait en silence. Derek s'était senti si coupable, si incapable qu'il s'en était voulu de n'avoir pu protéger sa mère et, là, à cette minute, la souffrance était identique qu'à cette époque. Suite à cela, il avait dû décider de racheter cette faute… celui ne n'avoir pu sauver sa mère,… sa mémoire devint au fil du temps sélective et, tout le bien qu'il faisait, il l'annihilait parce qu'il ne se sentait pas le droit d'être aimé pour cette erreur…

Ses tremblements durent réveiller son jeune amant qui posa une main sur son visage.

— Derek ?

Il ouvrit ses yeux brillant sur Stiles.

— Tout ça, c'est fini… lui souffla-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Derek avait tout oublié et, comme lui expliqua le jeune Stilinski, il avait dû seulement croire que toutes ses bonnes actions ne le rachèteraient jamais aux yeux de sa petite sœur. Il se sentait tellement fautif qu'il avait tout bonnement tout effacé pour ne plus souffrir… mais, au lieu de cela, il ne voyait pas le mal qu'il faisait autour de lui. Il était devenu si froid et si distant que les gens l'appréciaient que pour ce qu'il pouvait donner de sa personne puis, il se foutait totalement du qu'en-dira-t-on. Sa vie était devenue monotone, dénuée de sens jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans le coma.

— Tu n'y es pour rien,… reprit Stiles,… tu étais trop jeune, …

— Merci,… souffla-t-il à son oreille avant de rouler sur le dos et d'emporter le corps de Stiles sur le sien.

S'il ne l'avait pas revu, comment aurait-il pu continuer à vivre ? Il n'était pas cet être arrogant, il était enfin lui, le Derek qui avait caché sa sœur… et, en souriant à son jeune amant qui le fixait tendrement, il le contempla de son regard profond. À l'âge où l'imagination prenait une grande partie de sa vie parce que, toujours seul et détesté par ses camarades d'école, il avait toujours cru que ce « Taï » n'était qu'une pure invention mais, maintenant, la seule chose dont il était certain était que sans sa présence durant son enfance, jamais, il n'aurait su s'il aurait pu supporter le poids d'une si longue solitude.

— Si on descendait Derek ? lui murmura Stiles.

— Hum… je ne sais pas, dit-il en calant ses mains sur les hanches du plus jeune qui frémit à son geste.

Derek déposa des baisers humides aux creux du cou de son jeune amant puis, le désir affiché au fond de son regard, il se laissa emporter par l'effervescence de ces tous nouveaux sentiments… S'il n'y avait pas la visite de Laura et de Lydia, Derek lui aurait fait l'amour toute la journée. Il soupira quand Stiles le força à s'adosser contre la tête du lit puis, le sourire aux lèvres, le torse du plus jeune se colla chaudement contre le sien. Les mains sur le haut des fessiers de son jeune amant, il l'embrassa avec passion. Des lèvres exquises et douces… une langue audacieuse et humide qui s'enroulait tendrement contre la sienne… Derek aimait ces sensations que lui procurait Stiles.

Les gémissements de ce dernier le rendaient encore plus dur et plus excité. Les caresses contre son dos le faisaient frissonner d'excitation, le forçant à basculer sa tête en arrière. De cette manière, le jeune Stilinski pouvait aisément lui dévorer le cou en sentant la respiration entrecoupée de son ainé. Après quelques minutes de tortures à se caresser, à se croiser du regard, à se mordiller la peau,… Derek le prépara avec douceur, en lui soufflant combien il l'aimait, combien son corps le rendait fou…

— Prends-moi, lui bredouilla Stiles d'une voix vibrante.

Derek plaça ses mains en dessous des fesses de son amant et, lorsque ce dernier s'empala sur son membre gonflé de désir, il le regarda de ses yeux remplis d'étoiles. Le corps de son amant légèrement basculé en arrière, il remonta ses mains doucement jusque sur ses hanches. Les sons de plaisirs qu'émettaient Stiles l'envoyer déjà dans un monde d'extase.

Stiles, une main sur l'épaule de Derek et la seconde sur l'une de son amant, bougeait au rythme de son compagnon. Il avait si longtemps rêvé de ces moments avec lui qu'il était déjà en transe. La chaleur et le soufflement de Derek étaient d'une excitation qu'il avait du mal à se retenir. Des frissons le long de son dos le faisaient cambrer de désir et, les plaintes de son amant augmenter consciencieusement son besoin d'en avoir encore plus.

Leurs respirations courtes, Derek l'observait et, de son regard amoureux, il trouvait Stiles si sensuel que jamais, il n'aurait cru un jour penser cela d'un homme. Il y avait dans sa façon de faire, une douceur qui le rendait unique… puis, en se sentant venir, il déposa ses lèvres contre celles de son amant qui haletait à travers leurs baisers ardents. Les doigts du plus jeune ancrés dans sa chair lui indiquaient qu'il n'était pas loin de craquer. Les mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapidement et seul l'écho de leurs cris de jouissance résonna dans la pièce.

Essoufflé, Derek continua à embrasser ses lèvres chaudes pendant que son amant se reprenait doucement de cette explosion d'orgasme puis, leur corps transpirant l'un contre l'autre, il l'enlaça comme l'objet le plus précieux en lui murmurant à l'oreille encore combien il l'aimait…

**.**

**.**

Plus tard après une bonne douche, ils descendirent et, devant deux paires de yeux moqueurs et scrutateurs, Derek se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise tandis que le plus jeune éclata de rire. Laura et Lydia attendaient depuis déjà bien plus d'une demi-heure puis, en les apercevant, propre et les cheveux humides, elles se doutèrent bien qu'ils avaient un peu trainé au lit.

Autour de la table à manger, Edouard arriva le sourire aux lèvres, content de voir son maitre en bien meilleur forme que ces derniers jours. Il lui paraissait plus serein et, de tout son cœur, il en remerciait la présence du jeune Stilinski qui ne devait pas être inconnu au changement d'humeur de ce dernier. Ils mangèrent tranquillement puis, ce fut Laura qui commença à ouvrir le débat tant attendu.

— Derek ? Est-ce que maintenant tu te souviens de… dit-elle sans oser aller plus loin, la douleur, bien que vieille, était toujours aussi présence dans sa mémoire adulte.

— Oui,… souffla-t-il avant de planter ses yeux gris dans ceux de sa sœur,… je me rappelle de tout et,… dit-il en déglutissant comme si encore il se sentait coupable,… je te demande pardon…

— Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonné, Derek, répondit Laura en déposant ses couverts sur la table,… c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser,… je t'ai laissé porter le poids d'un lourd fardeau qui, de mon point de vue, n'aurait jamais dû être la tienne,…

Elle avait dit tout cela en se levant pour se poster devant son grand-frère. Derek, ému, se leva à son tour et, les bras de Laura l'enlacèrent affectueusement.

— C'est tellement bon de pouvoir te revoir, Derek…

Edouard qui se maintenait au pas de la porte, sourit devant ce spectacle. De voir que les deux Hale pouvaient enfin se côtoyer lui mettait du baume au cœur. Et puis, il préférait nettement mieux ce Derek que l'ancien. Celui-ci était moins imposant mais, il avait bien plus de cœur et d'amour à offrir. Edouard n'aimait pas juger les gens. Il se contentait de les regarder vivre et, pour la première fois qu'il était au service du jeune Hale, il apercevait cette petite étincelle de vie au fond de son regard. En ce jour, il était heureux pour son maitre qui avait enfin trouvé sa raison de vivre. Son histoire pourrait paraitre un peu banale mais, en même temps si magnifique et irréel, que la seule chose qu'il fallait retenir était qu'ensemble, il formait tous une famille.

Stiles balaya la pièce de son regard et, le cœur palpitant, il sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues parce qu'il avait l'homme qu'il avait toujours aimé et, malgré la perte de sa mère, Derek lui donnait envie d'aller encore plus loin. Il était son point pilier même si, ce dernier aurait pensé l'inverse. Il suivit du regard Laura qui reprit sa place en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Lydia puis, cette dernière ajouta à Derek :

— Ce serait sympa de pouvoir se retrouver les week-ends, tous ensembles ? Non ?

— Oui, répondit-il joyeusement.

— Oui, ce serait bien… confirma Lydia qui entremêla ses doigts dans ceux de Laura.

Derek regardait ce petit monde comme si sa vie prenait un nouveau sens. Sa sœur ne le détestait pas, au contraire il était aimé et, en plus, il y gagnait une belle-famille… il sourit à Stiles en se disant qu'il aimait bien celui qu'il était devenu maintenant. Il n'avait plus besoin de se demander qui il était. Il avait enfin tout ce qu'il désirait depuis ce fameux jour où, tout avait basculé et, bien que la douleur plane toujours au-dessus de lui, il saurait vivre avec elle… car, après tout, la vie était trop courte pour qu'il ne s'attarde dessus. Chaque personne avançait à son propre rythme et, bien qu'il en ait mis du temps, Derek réalisa que les erreurs forgeait l'âme d'un homme mais, il avait oublié le plus important : l'entourage,… parce que sans eux, la vie ne valait pas la peine d'être vécu. La solitude n'avait plus sa place…

— Ed ? s'écria Derek en le voyant apporter le café, reste un peu avec nous, ça me ferait plaisir…

— N'as-tu pas peur que j'en prenne une mauvaise habitude Derek ? dit-il en le dévisageant d'un regard rieur.

— Peu importe, Éd… tu fais partie de la famille !

Le majordome prit place autour de cette table et, le cœur palpitant, il leur sourit parce que c'était ainsi que la vie semblait bien plus meilleur…

**.**

**Fin**

**Si cette fiction vous a plu, je peux vous proposer l'appel des anges**

**fic Merthur ( UA ) tout aussi tordu :)**

**Anath63**

**.**


End file.
